


Laws of Attraction

by goodlookin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlookin/pseuds/goodlookin
Summary: Finn asks Poe to tutor her in one of her classes.Poe gives Finn a lesson.More genderbending lesbians, let's do this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This first part of the story is inspired by a story told by Tumblr user jollllyjackson, all credit goes to them.

“...And so Newton's place in the _Gravity Hall of Fame_ is not due to his discovery of gravity, but rather due to his discovery that gravitation is universal. All objects attract each other with a force of gravitational attraction. Gravity is universal and therefore technically, we are all attracted to each other.”

Giggles echoed through the hall. Out of the corner of Finn’s eye she noticed Poe leaning over. “I'm attracted to you.”

Without looking away from her laptop of notes, she spit out a knee-jerk response. “My foot is attracted to your ass.”

This sent Poe into laughter, covering her mouth and struggling to stay quiet. Finn whispered apologies, mortified.

The professor shot them a look, wondering what was going on. They both shut up but Finn couldn't look at Poe; she still had a huge grin on her face. Finn was just embarrassed that she let such a snarky comment out to someone she had met a month ago.

The class went on without incident and half an hour later it was over. Finn immediately started apologizing again. “I didn't mean to say that, I’ve got a sarcastic streak and I didn’t mean to say it outloud, and I don’t mean it, it’s just a reflex-”

Poe laughed and shrugged. “Don’t worry, it was hilarious.”

Finn glanced down at her shoes, smiling like an idiot. “So do you understand any of this stuff?”

Poe nodded, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. “I think so. But I mean this is one of those subjects that you think you know and then you get completely fucked.”

Finn snorted, and they both headed down the stairs. “Well I guess what  I mean is - do you understand it enough to teach it?”

Poe held the lecture door open. “Are you asking me to tutor you?”

Finn blushed, ducking her head again. “I mean if you don’t want to, that’s okay, I was just asking-”

“My babe, of course, it’s no problem. Is it just this lesson or…?”

“Honestly? This whole chapter is a little fuzzy.”

Poe smiled. “Of course. Do you wanna meet at the library or Starbucks or what?”

“I guess the library?”

Poe nodded, scrolling through her phone. “How about Friday? At 3pm?”

Finn shook her head. “I’ve got Tolkien 108T from 2-5pm. Would it be intrusive to your Friday night if I asked for 7pm?”

Poe grinned. “First of all, don’t worry, I was going to give my liver a break on Friday anyways. Second, that’s the dorkiest thing I’ve ever heard and I love it.”  
Finn laughed. “Okay, sounds good to me.”

* * *

Friday night came and Finn was sitting in a study room on the third floor, off the science fiction section. She glanced at her phone; it glowed 6:59pm.

As she opened Piano Tiles 2 to play it while she waited, the door swung open dramatically. “Evening, babe!”

Finn looked up to see Poe carrying a textbook in one hand, and a bottle of Fireball in the other.

“Hi.” She said tentatively. It wasn’t that she disapproved, it was more surprise at the sight of the vaguely tipsy girl.

Poe put down the bottle. “I know, I know, I said I was giving my liver a break, but I stumbled upon this open bottle and it just sort of happened and then I decided I should share.”

Finn picked up the bottle to read it and suddenly Poe slammed down another bottle, of apple juice this time, and two cups. “Have you ever had liquid apple pie?”

“No, but I have a feeling I’m about to.”

Poe poured a generous splash of whiskey into the two cups. “I like that attitude.”

* * *

 

Finn was pretty sure it had actually started as a proper tutoring session. Poe was a surprisingly good teacher, especially for someone who was becoming more intoxicated by the magic tasting liquid apple pie. Finn felt she actually knew things now.

About the class, that is.

What Finn didn’t know who had leaned forward first, or if they had both moved - maybe Poe had planned this all along by bringing alcohol to the study date in the first place.

All Finn knew was that she was lying on a table with a girl that tasted like cinnamon on top of her.

Poe’s hands were running wild, sending electricity up Finn’s body with every touch. Or rather, down, because it was all centring in her core to create a frustrating heat. It was further antagonized by the knee she had planted between Finn’s legs.

Finn could only run her hands through Poe’s curly undercut. It was very soft - in the back of Finn’s mind was some article about how sex makes your hair soft because of the hormones released. She wondered if she could test that theory with a certain someone.

Fortunately, there was no hypothesizing needed. Poe’s free hand finally pulled at the string on Finn’s sweatpants. She smiled into their kisses as she pressed against the slight pressure that Poe’s knee gave her. This was a mistake-

Or maybe not.

Poe immediately noticed her overeagerness and smirked right back. “Patience, babe. Want to head to my dorm?”

Finn took a breath. “That couch looks comfortable enough.”

Poe grinned. “I was hoping you’d say that. I can cross a library off my fuck-it list.”

Finn laughed, and the two sat up. They hopped off and Finn sat back on the couch, lifting her legs up to lie down again.

Poe stood in front of her and shook her head. “Don’t you move.” Her voice had suddenly dropped to a huskier tone. “Please.”

She climbed over Finn, straddling her. Finn rested her hands on Poe’s waist, enjoying this position more only because she could do her share of touching.

They continued their heavy making out till Finn got up the nerve to tug at Poe’s university hoodie. Poe breathed a “Finally.” and leaned back to lift it over her head. To Finn’s shock, she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. It was a pleasant surprise to say the least.

Finn locked eyes with the other girl, biting her lip. Poe nodded, trying to encourage her shy student.

Finn placed a kiss on Poe’s neck, clavicle, and slowly made her way down. This was driving Poe insane in both the sense that it had been awhile since she had been with a girl, and also that Finn clearly hadn’t gotten any further than kissing another girl before so was more than hesitant.

Finn took her counterpart’s right breast into her mouth, testing what felt right to both parties. Poe clearly enjoyed her long, pampering kisses, but Finn decided to take a page (figuratively) from the fics she had bookmarked on Ao3.

She grazed her teeth across Poe’s nipple and got the reaction she was hoping for. Poe hissed and giggled, a combination that sent chills down Finn’s back. Poe’s hips began to move in slow circles, grinding as her head fell back, enjoying the treatment.

Finn shifted to Poe’s left breast. After a minute, Poe decided she was out of patience. She moved her hands from Finn’s shoulders to the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head.

She continued to grind against Finn as she kissed her neck, and Finn got up the courage to move her hands to Poe’s ass. Poe let the other girl guide her movements to where she wanted them and then upped the ante by taking one of Finn’s nipples in her fingers. She gambled that Finn would like exactly what she had done to Poe; she grasped roughly.

Jackpot.

Finn moaned. A dirty, desperate moan that surprised Poe in the best way. She kept one hand on Finn’s chest, teasing her, and reached around with the free arm to undo the clasp of her black bra.

With the undergarment tossed away, Poe gently pushed Finn back to a supine position.

She sat up, still straddling, and looked at the gorgeous girl underneath her. Finn was squirming, searching for any satisfying pressure she could find. Her hair was already falling out of it’s messy bun, and being topless with low riding sweatpants; she was a sight to behold.

Poe bent down to wiggle her hips into her partner and kissed her more slowly to relax her for what was to come.

Finn had never been so relaxed in her life.

Poe’s hand slipped down past the elastic of the sweatpants, and then the cotton boyshorts. Finn gasped as one finger pressed her clit just right. Poe watched her face carefully as she slowly made circles, finding what Finn liked the most.

She pulled her hand back up after a minute, and Finn sighed at the loss. Poe laughed. “Oh, babe.”

Poe hooked her fingers on both waistbands and pulled them all the way down, and threw them to the side as well. She continued her handwork as she kissed down Finn’s body, finally making it down to place a kiss on her hip bone. “You okay?”

Finn nodded emphatically, then blushed at her reaction. “Please.” She practically begged.

Poe couldn’t leave such good manners unrewarded.

She placed open mouth kisses on the sensitive skin of Finn's inner thighs. Finn shuddered in anticipation as Poe looked up at her - the girl's breathe was just barely grazing her and she was straining to feel it, or any other stimulation.

Poe couldn't torture Finn, or herself, any longer.

She leaned in and gently kissed Finn’s core, and then dove in. Finn gasped, immediately thrusting to meet Poe’s tongue. Poe grinned as she made circles, switching between clockwise and counterclockwise directions.

The sounds coming out of Finn were downright sinful, and Poe was just getting started. She slowed moved down and pressed her tongue against Finn with a long, slow stroke.

Poe was incredibly glad that Finn was a screamer. Men seldom reacted audibly, and it was so much more fun this way. Every moan and whimper was making Poe more and more horny, and it was driving her crazy.

Poe enjoyed giving cunnilingus. That felt like an obvious statement but she really did. She lost track of time when she did it, so she had to constantly check herself and the time. She glanced up at the round white clock on the wall; it had been twenty minutes. Finn was shuddering, twitching, so close but Poe hadn’t let her cum yet. The girl grinned and found the most sensitive movement Finn had been reacting to, and went for one last intense time.

Finn’s back arched right off the cushions. Poe grinned as she lapped her up, enjoying Finn’s hands pulling at her hair. It was much more rough than before and she was glad the novice girl felt more comfortable doing that.

Finn’s legs continued to subtly shake as Poe left one more kiss and came back up. Finn’s eyes were sparkling, her hair a mess, and Poe had never seen a more beautiful woman in her life.

She bent down and gave Finn a quick peck. “Was that good?” _As if I have to ask._

Finn smiled, slightly sheepish and spent. “Oh yes.”

Poe laughed and moved to pick up a piece of clothing. Finn gently grabbed her arm. “Don't you want… something?”

The girl was surprised; not that she didn't want it, but she didn't want to make her new partner do anything she didn't want to. “Do you feel comfortable with that? You don't have to feel obligated.”

Finn grinned excitedly. “I do, don't worry. Just… bear with me.”

They switched positions, going back to making out while Finn's hands roamed Poe's laid out form. Her left hand stayed on Poe’s chest, fondling while slipping one and then two fingers into her. When she curled her fingers Poe moaned, easily helping Finn find her g-spot.

Poe looked down at the girl. “Have you ever gone down on a girl before?”

Finn shook her head, slightly embarrassed. “But practice makes perfect right?”

Poe's giggles were cut short by Finn's fingers curling, triggering by a loud gasp. “That's the spiri- fuck!”

Finn grinned and then hesitantly kissed Poe's pelvis bone. A more confident one was also placed on the opposite side. She circled around Poe's center, happily kissing the inside of her thighs and then back up to her pelvis.

Poe could feel herself practically dripping; she had clearly underestimated the girl's quick learning. Finn was taking a page out of her own book.

Finn moved in and followed her teacher's technique, leaving Poe an oversensitive mess. She moaned long and hard, her hips instinctively bucking into Finn's mouth.

Finn hooked her arms around Poe's smooth thighs, running her thumbs back and forth over the other girl's hips and pulled her closer.

Poe looked down at her as she grabbed two fistfuls of Finn's hair. This was the best oral she had gotten in ages, and her partner was clearly enjoying herself.

Poe didn't take long to unravel. Finn tongue-fucked her and she arched off the couch. “Oh god, Finn!”

Finn lapped her up, grinning to herself. She crawled up and kissed Poe long and hard.

“That was fun.”

Poe laughed, breathing heavily, and pulled the girl close to her. She ran her hand down Finn's hair. “That was an understatement.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! For more genderbent Stormpilot, though G-rated, check out Much Ado About Lesbians.


End file.
